


血腥情人節(前篇)

by snipeyozora



Category: Ikebukuro West Gate Park
Genre: IKEBUKURO WEST GATE PARK - Freeform, IWGP, M/M, 池袋西口公園
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora





	血腥情人節(前篇)

**血腥情人節　　Snipe.鵺空**  
  
　　日本人總是可以很起勁兒地把別的國家的節慶搞得很盛大。  
　　比方說聖誕節──原產地基督教天主教國家的聖誕節絕對沒有日本來得華麗。  
　　前陣子挽著金主粗肥手臂的理奈跟連東京都都出不了的我炫耀說要跟達令去歐洲過聖誕節囉～哪知大小姐回來可以站在寒風中水果攤前抱怨一小時說外國聖誕節幾乎所有商店都休息，一點都不熱鬧、除了在百貨公司看到老外假扮的聖誕老人好像有點聖誕味以外，半夜根本沒地方可逛、每天六七點早早回飯店睡覺，過得比在日本還健康的生活。  
　　你看看日本人，聖誕節還沒開始前的一個月就可以每間商店照輪播『聖誕鈴聲』、『平安夜』播到你聽到耳朵都快長繭了，城市裡到處點燈，每個景點都在比誰的聖誕樹有多高、燈有多少花樣……促銷蛋糕酒類禮物的小姐無論天氣再怎麼冷，都會穿著超養眼改造成超短裙的鮮紅聖誕服裝、戴著聖誕帽（也許身邊也會有ＣＯＳＰＬＡＹ麋鹿的打工仔），用甜蜜的聲音勸誘路人買蛋糕烤雞甜點零食禮物。  
　　厲害的商人甚至可以無中生有搞出其他相關的節日。  
　　像是就快到的情人節可以衍生出的白色情人節，還有橘色情人節？  
　　情人節是女生送男生巧克力，藉機告白的好時機；白色情人節是男生回送女生禮物；橘色情人節是有好感的男女彼此互送？  
　　不是什麼叫范倫汀的聖人殉教日嗎？怎麼過得這麼歡樂啊！？  
　　還有，到底是誰鬼扯說情人節可以收到心儀女生的巧克力的？  
　　絕對是賣巧克力的商人放出的謠言！  
　　我那男女比例嚴重失衡的高工時代，連個人情巧克力都沒收到。打開鞋櫃裡面除了髒兮兮的球鞋以外，裡面會放的只有色情書刊，會掉出來的只有老掉牙還錯字連篇的幹架挑戰狀而已。  
　　巧克力啦手織圍巾什麼的，我一次都沒拿到過啊！  
　　當然還是會有家政科的女生手做的，堪稱夢幻的巧克力。  
　　可惜每個卯足全力製做巧克力的女生可能都忘記我的存在，火力完全集中在我哥兒們──安藤崇身上。  
　　高工三年來每到情人節當天中午過後，崇仔收到的巧克力的量足以讓人吃到上火流鼻血的地步。當然他不可能自己全吃光，所以旁邊這些同班級的少男們，就間接獲得了吃下去足以讓人冒一禮拜青春痘的巧克力。  
　　崇仔也曾經拿著包裝精美的巧克力，輕描淡寫地問我要不要吃？不過基於男性的尊嚴，我嚴正地拒絕收受崇仔的二手巧克力──少女又不是要做給我吃的，我吃下去也只是徒增熱量跟內心的空虛罷了。那傢伙明明一臉冰塊模樣，拿巧克力說謝謝都嫌懶的樣子卻讓女孩子們尖叫連連……像我這般教養好又禮貌的男人她們連看都不看一眼，這世界真是反了啊！  
　　雖然我陸陸續續交過幾個女朋友，但是很意外地沒慶祝過半次情人節。  
　　每次都撐不到情人節就分手了。也好，生日啦聖誕節啦紀念日的，記得住的話就被敲詐花啦禮物的，沒記住就完蛋了──。糟糕的是，女朋友的生日實在是有夠難記的啊～而且女人是怎麼搞的，除了生日、聖誕節、七夕之外還喜歡記一大堆莫名其妙的紀念日啊？像是什麼初次牽手日、初吻紀念日、交往滿一個月紀念日、交往滿一季紀念日……饒了我吧！  
　　沒女人的日子我一個人也可以過得很好。省錢又省力──我是這麼想啦。  
　　不過最近不知道為何，只是坐在池袋西口公園裡，看到手牽手旁若無人打得火熱的情侶就覺得眼睛一陣刺目。  
　　喂喂，要親熱回家去親熱！再不然隔兩條街就有賓館可以上啊！光天化日之下把舌頭放進女朋友的嘴裡翻攪這樣對嗎！？『老公～』『親愛的～』『寶貝～』連發，聽得我全身起雞皮疙瘩。偏偏熱戀情侶共通的毛病就是喜歡肉麻當有趣，兩人世界才不管觀眾的痛苦指數如何呢。  
　　難道是我老了嗎？年輕情侶們在我面前打情罵俏我實在是吃不消啊。  
　　我只覺得在二月寒風中上演的羅曼史讓我快睜不開眼睛了。  
　　聽完那些滑稽到不行的，浪漫又可笑的台詞，某種程度上來說是一種自虐行為。所以我會盡量離這些目中無人的情侶遠遠的，好讓他們有談情說愛的隱私，也好讓我不至於聽到笑出來很失禮之類的。  
　　但離情人節的腳步越來越近，我發現我能坐著發呆而看不到出雙入對情侶的地點越來越少了。從傍晚到晚上，光是坐在西口公園的長椅上兩小時就可以統計出有多少對情侶是約在公園噴水池前碰面後直奔電影院、餐廳還是愛情賓館。  
　　在這種強大的粉紅氛圍籠罩之下，孤單一人實在是有點不是滋味。  
　　  
　　可是，又能如何呢？  
　　  
　　如果全天下的人都像我這麼知命樂天，那什麼犯罪都不會發生了吧。  
　　逢年過節就會出現些不知道腦子裡裝些什麼，精力無處發洩並成群結隊的危險人物──沒有任何理由，就把睡在公園排得整齊紙箱裡的流浪漢拖出來當沙包打、騎著拔掉消音器的機車蛇行，拿著狼牙棒或鋁製球棍把路人的頭當球打飛……列舉這些事情真是討厭，請讓我跳過。  
　　只因為看不順眼而想把對方消除，進而轉換成行動，那是一件很可怕的事。  
　　人都有心理不平衡的時候，我非常能夠感同身受。  
　　舉例來說，當我跟池袋的國王並肩在路上散步的時候，十個女人裡有九個會癡迷地盯著崇仔的臉瞧，剩下的那一個──很不幸地也不是看我，而是被崇仔緊實翹臀吸走目光──這搞不好已經不是心理平不平衡的問題了，心靈纖細一點的人搞不好會受到創傷。你說，能夠維持內心的平衡與健康，並且持續和崇仔來往的我是不是心胸非常寬大？  
　　對於光棍的我而言，路上情侶們所散發出的強大粉紅的戀愛射線，可以把我整個人微波烤熟。  
　　真殘酷。先把人閃瞎再微波烤熟，這些情侶們卻毫無罪惡感地持續在池袋的各個角落像攝影用閃光燈一樣閃爍個不停。難怪去死去死團與好人俱樂部的入團人數直線上升。雖然我實在不想加入（我還抱著一線希望啊！），但聊天室裡的好人俱樂部會長說，我早就得到好幾枚鑽石好人卡了。  
　　啊？你問我怎麼會知道？有次送七生的拉麵給ＺＥＲＯ　ＯＮＥ時，他神祕兮兮地在我面前點開了《歡迎加入好人俱樂部》的網頁、進入他們的聊天版。裡面都是一些『好人』的哀怨經驗分享與閒聊……沒想到ＺＥＲＯ　ＯＮＥ除了入侵政府和知名公司網站系統，也花時間窺看平民百姓的哈啦打屁？  
　　ＺＥＲＯ　ＯＮＥ發出了像是漏風的嘻笑，指著聊天室的一串熱烈討論：  
　　討論串的標題是【池袋的名人阿誠是我們好人的標竿！！！！】  
　　重點是裡面的版主也是好人俱樂部會長，其中一句粗體字螢光綠還字級特大的發言：  
  
　　【如果池袋的阿誠入會的話必定直接讓他當上榮譽會員！】  
  
　　我本來還有點受寵若驚：被說是標竿啊～不敢當不敢當，這種感覺。但ＺＥＲＯ　ＯＮＥ鉅細靡遺地跟我解釋何謂『好人』與『好人卡』後我還真的有夠洩氣。  
　　更令我沮喪的是ＺＥＲＯ　ＯＮＥ補充「阿誠很受歡迎喔，連《去死去死團》都想延攬你了。」  
　　…………謝謝你啊！拜託你別再告訴我我還有出現在哪些討論版裡了，被不認識的人群在看不到的地方討論真的有點毛。  
　　我瞥了一眼螢幕，並排的ＢＢＳ站上還看到什麼《禁忌的薔薇花園》之類的……我想那應該不是討論園藝，而我家也不是開花店。  
　　老實正直善良又溫柔的我，理解我價值的怎麼竟是些臭男人？  
　　「拜託你別拿我的名字下去ＧＯＯＧＬＥ。」我重重地把ＺＥＲＯ　ＯＮＥ吃完的麵碗放回白鐵的箱子裡，發出了很大的聲響。經過的女店員嚇了一跳轉過來，我連忙換上最溫柔親切的微笑，但她只是賞了我一個白眼後快步走開──  
　　  
　　抱歉離題了。  
　　  
　　《去死去死團》、《好人俱樂部》雖然是散發怨恨能量的團體，但是人總是需要一點安全的、合法的、不妨礙他人的發洩管道，好讓自己獲得平衡，並在同伴身上尋求一絲溫暖。沒有戀人的孤單人們聚在一起互相取暖沒什麼關係，但是要是真把網路上那些玩笑話『情侶們去死吧～』、『扭曲的情侶戀情就由我來斬斷！』實行的話那就太變態了。  
　　　　在寒冷二月天籠罩著濃濃春意的池袋，卻真的出現了扭曲的，去死去死暴力團。  
　　在我還是國小的時候，池袋的混混們也曾有一陣子流行這種行為。  
　　俗稱『抽戀愛稅』。小混混們會去騷擾帶有女伴的男孩，妨礙別人談情說愛，藉由恐嚇勒索得來金錢。導致有好一陣子情侶們連坐在池袋西口公園的長椅上聊天都不敢，就怕被找麻煩。  
　　不過最近池袋卻舊事重演……不，也許更加過分也不一定。連續出現了好幾起襲擊情侶的暴力事件──幾個手持長刀棍棒，戴著可愛邦妮兔面具的惡煞，不管你正在浪漫告白中，還是打得火熱，不分青紅皂白先從背後狠狠賞你一棍，在你女朋友面前把你打到吐血；女孩則是被拖到陰暗的角落裡做了像我這樣好教養的人說不出口的殘忍事情。  
　　  
　　對方不是要你的錢，而是純粹看你不爽，以折磨你為樂。  
  
　　  
　　＊  
　　  
　　老媽去參加商店街的九州溫泉旅遊行，把水果行丟給可靠的兒子，一個人顧自個兒逍遙去了。水果行早晨生意一向不怎麼樣，但我還是秉持著既然要做就好好做的幹勁準時開店準備。拉開鐵門，把剛批來的各種品種的草莓、蘋果、橘子、水梨排列整齊後，我在架子上物色可以讓顧店氣氛愉悅的專輯時，背後就傳來了美妙的天籟：  
　　「對不起，請問……」  
　　年輕女孩子的嗓音，但不僅只是常聽到的可愛或甜美，中高音當中還充滿著一種吸引人的溫柔。雖然有點羞怯，卻充滿了力量，彷彿是鼓起所有的勇氣開口告白一樣的語調。  
　　如果拉婓爾前派畫中的絕世美女會講話的話，大概就是這種聲音吧？  
　　我立刻回過頭，想知道有這麼好聽聲音的女孩是否長得跟仙女一樣──結果有點失望。站在水果店門口寒風中的，是一個頭髮剪得比我還短，額頭的一角貼著小塊紗布，身材中等的少年。  
　　說是少年應該不對……我失禮地瞄了對方芥末黃的連帽牛角釦外套和牛仔褲的中性搭配下的胸部和頸部兩眼。胸部不大但是還是有起伏，沒有喉結。身材高挑並不粗壯……袖口伸出的手腕和手指非常纖細。  
　　栗子色的短髮不規則地亂翹，看樣子是煩人的自然捲吧。  
　　白皙的臉上有著淡色的雀斑，似乎在外面待很久了，臉頰跟圓圓的鼻頭都被寒風凍得發紅。  
　　看她的表情不像是會說出『請給我一盒草莓』的樣子。  
　　雖不是絕世美女，但是看了二十秒後我覺得其實也很有特色。尤其是有著深深雙眼皮的眼睛看起來特別明亮──搭配上揚的自然眉型看起來是兇了一點，不過感覺是可造之材。  
　　我都已經觀察她超過二十秒了，她卻沒有再說話。  
　　她的表情像是快要昏倒似地，嘴唇發白。  
　　不過她深呼吸了兩次後，再度開口說話：「請問，是真島誠先生嗎？」天啊！聲音真的是超級好聽的！她的聲音完全是我的好球帶，比之前在崇仔身邊接電話的女生的聲音還要好聽。她的臉頰跟耳朵都紅了，是害羞還是緊張？我努力的解讀她臉上表情所傳遞的訊息。  
　　莫非情人節還沒到之前，就有人慕名而來向我告白？  
　　我還沒自我感覺良好到這種地步。  
　　不知道該高興還是難過，我某種時候第六感還算是敏銳……隱隱約約嗅到了麻煩事件的味道。  
　　「是啊，妳想買當季新鮮的草莓嗎？」我輕輕揮了揮手上的雞毛撢子，把收銀台上的幾條細到幾乎看不見的蜘蛛絲撢掉，小小的灰色蜘蛛慌忙牽絲盪到牆角。「今天進的品種有章姬、女峰、豐香，這個季節裡不管哪一種都非常甜喔。」  
　　「──」她呆了兩秒，歪著頭又思考了兩秒，綻放了一個有點羞澀但稱得上是可愛的笑臉，「好的，請給我一盒章姬。」我發現美聲女孩有兩顆很可愛的虎牙。  
　　只是來買草莓的話沒必要緊張成這樣吧，不過這可是今天的頭號顧客，我就好好的招待吧！我把裝有二十顆草莓的塑膠盒上的灰塵用乾布擦掉，用塑膠袋裝起來遞給她。「一共是一千元。」  
　　她從口袋裡掏出了錢包，給了我一張整齊的一千元紙鈔。可能是沒那麼緊張了，她抿了抿嘴唇，開口「……有人跟我說……」  
  
　　池袋西一番街的真島誠專門替人解決麻煩。不收錢。  
  
　　是不是有人用像印刷著比基尼陽光辣妹的色情小廣告在池袋街頭電話亭亂貼、深夜超過十二點後的某些頻道開始輪番播送『哥哥等你喔～』；或是散發牛郎俱樂部酒家印著店名地址電話的面紙、亦或是用噴漆在圍牆上寫著『您需要粗工臨時工打石工嗎？』──這類方法，到處宣傳真島水果店除了賣當季水果外還有其他服務！？  
　　我轉過頭去偷偷嘆了一口氣。  
　　就跟動畫裡的名偵探是活動的人形災難，走到哪就有人死到哪一樣，我是活動的麻煩磁鐵嗎？好吧，往好的地方想，這就叫做有口皆碑吧……。  
　　可能是我嘆氣的樣子被她看見了，她似乎有點慌張。  
　　像是下定決心似地，她緊握手上裝有草莓的塑膠袋，發出了沙沙的聲音「真島先生，你、有女朋友嗎？」  
　　……這次的麻煩是孤單寂寞有點冷所以需要正義又溫柔池袋的麻煩終結者幫忙嗎？  
　　「沒有。」我有點自暴自棄的回答了事實。雖然我也可以補上「我可是很受女人歡迎的！雖說現在還沒有真命天女，不過後補的有好幾個可以選擇」這種鬼話，不過想想吹這種無謂的牛只會讓自己感覺更加空虛罷了。「如果想要報名女友後補的話，隨時歡迎。」嘴巴還是忍不住開了點玩笑。  
　　女孩露出了一個很苦的笑臉，從塑膠袋裡拿出剛買的章姬草莓，「本來想要探病用的──不過病人也不能吃。真島先生如果不嫌棄的話就一起吃吧。」  
　　我怎麼可能會嫌棄呢！和女生一起吃一盒草莓耶哇喔！！  
　　雖然我心頭一陣小鹿亂撞，卻沒看漏美聲女孩的眼淚。  
　　「那個……病人怎麼啦？」  
　　大顆大顆的眼淚從黑白分明的眼睛裡流了出來，雖然她馬上低下頭去，不過淚珠沾濕了擺在小紙箱上的高山梨。  
　　「是我的男朋友。」我的淡淡期待就這樣淡淡地破滅。「他因為我……現在正在加護病房裡。」  
　　什麼？  
　　因為妳？  
　　「發生什麼事了？……哎呀……」糟糕，這真是……明明看過這麼多女孩子哭，但突然發生這樣的狀況我還是不太會處理，只好默默拿出抽取式面紙遞給她。  
　　美聲女孩抽取了兩張面紙，先是把眼淚擦掉，又抽了兩張面紙，把水梨上的淚滴擦乾。  
　　「對不起，我失態了──」美聲女孩說話之所以好聽的一個原因就是，和嬉笑的女高中生講話速度相比，她的說話速度是和緩柔順的慢板，聲音的音質卻清晰明快不會讓人有不耐煩的感覺，想讓人一聽再聽的好聲音就是這樣吧？「還沒自我介紹，我姓平井……」  
　　「後面的名字呢？」  
　　「裕未，漢字寫起來是充裕的裕，未來的未。不過你可以叫我小裕。」  
　　「好，小裕，那妳也直接叫我阿誠吧。說吧，妳的麻煩。」  
　　  
　　＊  
　　  
　　「阿誠知道最近池袋出現的去死去死暴力團嗎？」提到『去死去死團』的時候，我拆開草莓包裝盒的手頓了一下。  
　　「是網路上那群大喊『「對抗戀愛資本主義社會風氣」，以「破壞浪漫氣氛」為目的，獨善其身，為的是要渡化那些誤入歧途的情侶們』的人嗎？」多虧前陣子ＺＥＲＯ　ＯＮＥ的雞婆，搞得我連這麼拗口的入團宗旨都背起來了。  
　　小裕搖了搖頭，「並不是那麼和平的角色喔！是最近出沒在池袋，專門襲擊情侶的集團。」  
　　「……是有聽說過像是抽戀愛稅這種的……」  
　　「現在池袋出沒的，恐怕是比阿誠形容的更恐怖兩百倍以上。」  
　　小裕開始用她好聽的聲音敘述整起事件的概況。  
　　小裕在池袋車站附近一間大型書店工作，男朋友諒是在同一間書店的打工人員，是體育系的大學生。事件發生的那天，諒剛結束球隊的練習騎腳踏車去接值晚班的小裕，兩人騎經過小巷時被兩名騎摩托車的犯人從後面撞上。  
　　小裕從腳踏車上跌落，滾了兩三圈撞到水泥牆才停住，頓時失去意識不知道幾秒。當她睜開眼睛的時候，諒緊緊抱著她承受著犯人無情的痛毆──犯人數名不但攜帶了球棒還亮出了小刀，諒被劃傷手腕和臉頰都不願意放開小裕。小裕的長髮被犯人用小刀割得亂七八糟，挨了好幾拳，幸好諒從頭到尾都護著小裕才沒有受更重的傷害。  
　　但換來的代價是直到現在，諒都還在加護病房裡。頭部受了重創陷入昏迷，肋骨跟肩胛骨碎裂，小腿骨折。  
　　身上的傷害可能可以治好，但是要是一直這樣昏迷下去很可能會變成植物人。  
　　「前陣子只聽說有襲擊情侶的事件……可是最近似乎變成要致人於死地了──阿誠，我絕對沒辦法原諒這些人！諒的球隊下個月本來要參加全國比賽的……可是、」  
　　頭髮剪得跟小男孩一樣短的裕未，含著淚的眼眶裡充滿了憤怒。  
　　雖然跟美少女戰士的台詞一樣老梗，但，任意使用暴力剝奪他人的愛、夢想與自由，這種人不能原諒！  
  
　　池袋的阿誠我要代替──這些情侶們懲罰你！  
　　  
　　「妳知道襲擊妳們的犯人有幾個人嗎？」  
　　「……有兩台摩托車，四個人。他們輪流痛毆諒的時候的笑聲我一輩子都會記得！」  
　　「……記得那種下流的笑聲很痛苦吧？要吃草莓嗎？這還是妳買的耶。」我望著小裕緊緊咬住的下唇，大概就知道小裕有多辛苦。下嘴唇都滲出血來了，我把章姬草莓推到她的眼前。小裕彷彿草莓是犯人的頭似地狠狠一口咬下去，乾燥的空氣中溢滿了甜甜酸酸的香氣。  
　　「長相呢？」  
　　「他們全部都戴著邦妮兔的面具──四個人其中有一個很瘦很高、一個普通身高的胖子，還有一個應該是長髮，髮尾是金色的……還有……」小裕突然打了個冷顫，「有個小個子的男人，是用刀子的──他說……」  
　　  
　　『連妳這樣的女人都有人要，看樣子妳男朋友的眼睛有問題。』  
  
　　短而鋒利的刀子雖然最後沒有劃破諒的眼皮，不過卻把小裕的頭髮割得亂七八糟。  
　　看樣子犯人相當仇視情侶，尤其是女性？  
　　「除了妳跟諒以外，還有其他情侶被攻擊嗎？」  
　　小裕想了一下，說：「前陣子襲擊情侶的集團聽說會打劫財物……可是我跟諒並沒有被搶劫。」但相對的下手非常的重。  
　　「可能是不同的人幹的……啊，對不起、」我正要說話的時候，被屁股口袋的ＰＨＳ的震動加鈴聲打斷，我拿起ＰＨＳ，一閃一閃的液晶螢幕上顯示著『ＧＫ』──我用眼神示意小裕我要接個電話後，按下了通話鍵。  
　　「喂～這裡是好人俱樂部～如果要入會請按一，需要諮詢請按二，如有其他需要請按九，讓客服專員為您服務～」  
　　小裕在我身後輕聲笑了出來，哎呀多謝您對我的笑話捧場。  
　　『……』話筒一片死寂，真島水果行門口的溫度似乎又驟降了好幾度。『外送水果要按幾？』隔了有五秒那麼久，才聽到崇仔帶著不屑態度的回應。  
　　哇喔！雖然我好像有聽到崇仔的回應帶著『哼』的一聲，不過我十句玩笑他有九句連回應都懶，這次還算是有答腔，反應不賴。「如果是外送到皇宮的話，您不管按幾小的我都會親自送到～不過，您真的是打電話來訂水果的嗎？」  
　　『……下次吧。』崇仔的聲音似笑非笑，『不過，你又接了什麼麻煩的案子？』  
　　咦耶！？也未免消息太靈通！！「我強烈懷疑你是不是派人在我家店門口裝置了攝錄影機……啊。」我一邊說一邊抬頭張望自家的樑柱跟馬路對面的屋簷以及電線桿──不知何時，斜對面停了一輛外殼發亮的大型深灰色道奇廂型休旅車，車窗貼上了隔熱的黑色貼紙。「你，又買了新車！？」  
　　『不是我，是Ｇ少年專用的公務車。』  
　　Ｇ少年一年到底承包多少『業務』啊？可見獲利能力比水果行好太多──這不知道是第幾台新車了？真島水果行就算夜夜賣醉客超高單價的水蜜桃草莓哈密瓜，也還是一台老舊破卡車。「好啦隨便，那國王您要親自下來挑水果嗎？」  
　　『……水果的話阿誠才是專家吧？今天攤上所有的草莓我買了，阿誠早點收店吧。』然後隨即掛了電話。  
　　真希望每天都有對我說店裡的水果我全包了的客戶啊～說不定這樣我也可以早點換台新車。  
　　廂型車緩緩地靠近店門口，我把所有的草莓都裝進紙箱中。小裕輕聲說了「我也可以幫忙」，就幫我把其他的草莓裝進了大箱子中。  
　　廂型車後門打開，有兩名年紀很小的Ｇ少年下車。高個子的Ｇ少年把我手上的紙箱搬上車，小個子的Ｇ少年則打開了側邊的車門──崇仔除了搶眼的藍色圍巾外，今天依然是一身全黑勁裝，慵懶地坐在最靠裡面的座位上。  
　　喔喔，今天連飾品都是完全像被煙燻過一般的漆黑。搭配剪裁合身的Dior Homme黑得發亮的窄版西裝……這算是哥德風嗎？  
　　我試圖把視線移開，轉過身去把我家店門拉下上鎖，心裡默默地想像如果那些貴到爆炸的單品穿在我身上，會不會讓我風靡池袋魅力無法擋，美女們在水果行排隊要我的電話之類的……算了，我想我是沒有那種命。  
　　「上車吧。」崇仔淺色頭髮像是籠罩著一圈淡金色的光芒一樣，在昏暗的車內格外醒目。  
　　認識這麼久了，就算是經常見面的我也往往會看崇仔看到呆掉，初次見到國王尊容的小裕似乎也受了不小的衝擊，嘴巴都忘記合攏。  
　　「……這位是我的朋友，安藤崇。」我盡量以一句話來跟小裕說明我跟崇仔的關係。「崇仔，這是小裕。」  
　　多年孽緣的好友、Ｇ少年的頭目、池袋的國王似乎有點不悅，不過沒有多餘的表情只是挑了單邊的眉毛。「委託人吧。」  
　　「是、是的。」小裕的聲音有點緊張，但是依然以不疾不徐的中板自我介紹：「我是平井裕未，你好。」  
　　兩個Ｇ少年上了車把後車門關上，崇仔有點不耐的樣子，用下巴指了指他身旁還很寬敞的皮座椅空位。「上車，兩個都上車吧。我也有事要拜託誠誠。」  
  
　　＊  
  
　　來自國王的委託是尋人。崇仔連前因後果都懶得說，就直接切入重點，拿出了幾張光面照片。第一張照片上是一個皮膚白皙、秀麗面容、褐髮及肩，有著洋娃娃長睫毛大眼睛，眼神還很誘惑的美少女。  
　　玫瑰色的唇瓣輕啟，露出了整齊潔白的門牙和艷紅的舌尖，照片裡的她舔著棒棒糖的樣子真是清純誘惑集於一身。比書店大多數寫真女星都還要漂亮的少女。  
　　我才想脫口稱讚照片中的少女，就看到下一張照片是少女的校園生活照。  
　　……這是東京都內某私立天主教學校，男校。  
　　「……這是詐欺吧……男人！？」雖然相比實在很失禮，不過跟照片中的美少年相較，短髮的小裕更適合那件男學生制服吧？連小裕都輕聲說『可愛』了，可見以女性的眼光來說，這位的確是貨真價實的美少年。  
　　「新谷春，二年級。」崇仔似乎覺得麻煩似地，把剩下的照片都塞到我手上。「他老媽是被包養的情婦。就是不愁吃穿但沒有名分的小老婆。聽說新谷春在學校裡面成績不錯，人際關係也相當吃得開，雖然是有錢人的小孩但沒有被欺負什麼的──」我好像聽到崇仔鼻子輕哼的一聲，「但這個少爺在三天前，不見了。」  
　　「離家出走？」我翻了翻其他照片，簡直就是媲美偶像明星生活照的一疊，看得我頭昏眼花，但一旁的小裕似乎是看得津津有味……嘖，池袋兩大型男就在身邊，但女孩子大多還是會被這種不食煙火的漂亮臉蛋吸引吧。「報警了嗎？」  
　　「並沒有。他老媽的男人是有頭有臉的政治家，長澤廣海。」  
　　長澤廣海？競選廣告上有著紳士微笑，專攻婦女選票的政治明星──連我媽都禁止我拿他的競選廣告傳單來墊便當、趕蒼蠅、包水果皮，更過分的是，她自己還收集了一份硬要貼在櫃台上。  
　　這麼說來，兩個人的確有點像。眼睛和耳朵的形狀、笑起來的樣子，確實有相似之處。  
　　崇仔換了一下姿勢，左腿輕輕觸到我的右腿。明明後座超寬敞，但是崇仔的腳就很長似地，翹起腿來還是會去碰到前座的椅背。「如果有私生子這件事情在媒體上曝光，會影響到形象──」  
　　「那怎麼會找你？」既然有個有錢有勢的老爸，那應該除了警察之外也有其他選擇，比方說徵信社之類的啊。  
　　我這個愚民問東問西的有夠煩，但還是要勞駕國王大人開金口提供線索。  
　　崇仔的脖子上有條黑色的Ｙ字型長鍊，垂到肚子上的墜子是銀色的十字架，另一條則是垂掛在鎖骨上，古舊金色的、小小橢圓形的聖母瑪麗亞像。在崇仔傾身時，這兩個墜子也跟著輕輕晃動，發出柔和的光芒。明明不是自己的宗教信仰，但這類飾品卻一直受到世界各地異教徒們的歡迎，就跟聖誕節情人節一樣人人都可以慶祝。  
　　算了，也不是什麼大不了的事。  
　　更何況，這飾品戴在崇仔身上，好看得要命。  
　　但我不會當面稱讚他的。  
　　「根據學校同學的說詞，最後一次看到新谷春是在ＰＡＲＣＯ的服飾店Casper John，同學還跟他打了招呼。但當天新谷春就下落不明了。對方大概認為新谷春還在池袋吧？這次尋人的價碼很不錯，是划算的生意。」  
　　也是，如果是池袋的話，找Ｇ少年或許是最恰當的選擇。  
　　那為何又要找我？  
　　「那發動Ｇ少年的尋人網就好了啊，這個新谷……看起來很醒目，對Ｇ少年來說，輕而易舉吧？」  
　　「是沒錯，但是最近出現的『去死去死暴力團』更棘手。」崇仔的語調像是迷路的少爺怎樣都不重要似地。「你知道這件事吧，阿誠。Ｇ少年有人昨晚也被攻擊了，在約會的時候，被打斷了左手。這已經是這個月的第四起了。」  
　　連Ｇ少年都被襲擊，表示犯人在池袋肆無忌憚了起來，見情侶就殺？  
　　在我左手邊的裕未，握緊了拳頭，有著淺淺雀斑的白皙臉孔泛起了激動的紅色。  
　　比起尋人，找到去死去死暴力團的犯人更重要。  
　　所以崇仔才會仲介這個生意給我。  
　　  
　　……這個月的額外業務怎麼這麼繁忙啊？  
　　每當麻煩找上門的時候，我都會一面想著『這個時候我應該在水果行門口賣整天的草莓啊』，然後一面自顧自地往麻煩的黑洞裡跳。  
  
　　哎。  
  
　　「找人這件事，我會替你留意的，還有，那個去死去死暴力團，我也要幫忙。」抽出兩張新谷的照片放進了胸前襯衫口袋，我把剩下的照片還給崇仔，說。  
　　「喔？」崇仔挑了挑眉，露出了『阿誠果然是個愛管閒事爛好人』的表情，一面把剩下照片塞到前座椅墊的夾層裡。  
　　不要問我為什麼會曉得他表情的意思，反正我就是知道。  
　　「這位平井裕未小姐……小裕，她也是這次去死去死暴力團事件的受害者。她先委託我了，所以我們也在找犯人──」也就是說，這次的目標跟Ｇ少年是一樣的。「所以讓我幫忙吧！」  
　　「我……我也可以幫忙！」小裕重新攢緊了拳頭，轉過身來，對著崇仔深深地低頭。  
　　跟崇仔說了小裕遭遇的狀況後，我表示想跟被襲擊的Ｇ少年談話，崇仔點了點頭，「待會今天的集會上會見到的。」  
　　深灰色的廂型車在Ｇ少年常集會的酒吧外停好，一列穿著黑色Ｔ恤、身上繫著藍色方巾的少年恭迎崇仔下車──被簇擁著的崇仔頭上，彷彿有頂看不見的皇冠，在我這卑微小市民眼中，閃閃發光。  
　　打開後車廂門，小個子的Ｇ少年將兩大箱草莓搬下車，交給一個門口看起來不要說是兩箱草莓了，單手可以連人帶箱拎起來的超孔武有力，高大壯碩的Ｇ少年。我好像沒見過，是新面孔嗎？  
　　「小個子的是小島，猛男是佐治。別看佐治看起來一副健身教練樣子，他跟小島可都是美容專門學校的。」崇仔腳步輕快地靠過去那個叫佐治的猛男身邊，講了兩句話。佐治原本就不大的眼睛瞇了起來，厚實抿成一字型的嘴唇笑了開，露出整排潔白的牙齒對我行了禮。  
　　這一笑，看起來倒親切得很。  
　　「我這次的髮型，是佐治剪的。」崇仔這麼一說，我的視線就停留在他那飄逸、有彈力、淡色的髮尾上。雖然看起來乾燥蓬鬆，但卻沒有一絲分岔，嘖，人長得帥剪什麼髮型都好看──但是這個髮型確實很符合崇仔給人的感覺：cool  & pure。而且好像更突顯了崇仔那個慵懶但印象鮮明的眼睛。  
　　……慢著，連我都能看崇仔看到傻眼，那就完蛋啦！理智！我需要理智！  
　　怎能被崇仔的魅力電波弄得七暈八素！？我又不是懷春少女！！  
　　但為了我的紳士風度，我還是面帶微笑對佐治說：「你真是會剪呢！很好看喔。」  
　　佐治露出靦腆的笑，「有機會我也可以幫阿誠剪喔。免費。」太好了，我頭上頑強的頭髮不用花大錢就能被馴服了嗎？說不定剪完頭髮後的我也能多添幾分帥氣……大概吧。  
　　佐治把整箱草莓放到吧檯上，裡面充當酒保的Ｇ少年好像決定要用那些草莓跟伏特加來做特調，圍在櫃檯邊的Ｇ少女們老樣子什麼事都可以發出『呀啊～』的興奮尖叫聲。  
　　池袋的少年國王一踏進酒吧裡就忙了起來──也是，幾乎整間酒吧裡的少年少女們都想跟他說話，不管有沒有要事。當國王還真辛苦哪……  
　　小裕則是亦步亦趨，有點緊張地跟在我身邊，但又不忘好奇地看著像魚一樣，一波又一波向崇仔湧去的人群。  
　　染髮、綁著鮮豔藍色頭巾，個頭嬌小的小島像隻熱帶魚一樣游去了吧檯邊，端了兩杯飲料過來──晶瑩剔透的玻璃杯外滲著水珠，裡面是淡粉紅色的飲料，最上層點綴著鮮紅的切半草莓。「誠哥，這位小姐，請用！」  
　　「謝謝……」  
　　「謝啦！」看著自家賣的草莓變成調酒材料，意外地新鮮。飲了一口，味道清淡，有些酸甜的滋味在舌尖擴散。  
　　酒吧裡實在太多人，經過的Ｇ少年會跟我點頭致意，並且對我身邊的小裕露出好奇的目光。  
　　喂……  
　　「這位小哥是誠哥的朋友嗎？」  
　　「……嗯……」不是『小哥』喔，這些神經粗的傢伙。搶在我開口前，小島就說：「是小姐啦！你們再這樣下去要去看眼科醫生啦！」  
　　「咦！？小姐！那是誠哥的女──唉唷、哇！」口無遮攔的Ｇ少年先是挨了一記小島的手刀，接著，不知何時，崇仔無聲無息地出現在旁邊。  
　　「……在聊什麼？」池袋孩子王的手輕按在大嘴巴的Ｇ少年肩上，少年彷彿像是崇仔的手帶電似地，跳了起來。「有趣的話題我也要加入～」  
　　「沒、沒有！」  
　　「……那幫我叫阿啟過來。」崇仔吩咐，Ｇ少年接獲命令立刻像逃跑一樣，離開。  
　　「你這樣嚇他，他太可憐了。」雖然我是不知道他是誰啦……「崇仔你走路都不出聲的嗎？」  
　　「……呵。」  
　　一會，叫做阿啟的男孩被領了過來──黝黑的臉上還有著險惡的紫色瘀血，左手則是用三角巾吊著。  
　　看到阿啟的模樣，小裕似乎快哭出來一般，低下了頭。  
　　……是想到了還在病房裡的諒吧。  
　　「小裕──」我啊，從以前就很不能應付女人的眼淚了，不知道該怎麼有效安撫的我，只好輕拍著小裕顫抖的肩。  
　　不過，似乎一點效果也沒有，小裕想忍耐但是淚水還是不聽話地流了出來。  
　　在我不知所措的時候，池袋的少年國王來到了小裕的面前，伸出了手──以溫柔但不失強硬的手勁抬起小裕的下巴。「喂，現在可不是哭的時候了，妳也很清楚吧。」  
　　我啞口無言地望著這一幕。崇仔的話語雖然總是很冰冷，但閃過眼底的一絲溫柔總是柔和而有力，讓我的心底一陣刺疼。  
　　「……嗯。」小裕激動的情緒緩和了下來，認真地點了點頭。  
  
　　「那麼，我們一起把犯人揪出來吧。」  
  
　　恢復若無其事冷酷眼神的崇仔，瞇起眼看向差點也跟著慌張起來的我，說。  
  
　　我把擬訂好的計畫，簡單快速地跟崇仔、小裕還有在場的小島跟佐治說了一遍。  
　　聽完計畫的崇仔，露出了一抹……興味盎然的笑，害我不禁打了個冷顫。  
　　「怎樣？」拜託別笑得讓我發毛啊，國王陛下。不知為何總覺得有什麼危險等著我，望著崇仔微笑的唇角，我寒毛直豎。  
　　「……這計畫是不錯，也很簡單，可是，誠誠你知道Ｇ少年中真正隸屬戰鬥部隊的人有多少嗎？」  
　　「就我所知，是不多。」大多還是單純毛孩子的Ｇ少年，打打小架沒問題，大多數的事情都是靠著情報、縝密的組織計畫、強大的行動力，加上團結力量大完成的。真正能夠出去單靠個人實力撂倒四五個人的武鬥派Ｇ少年其實佔的比例極低。「而且我也擔心女孩子們的安全。」我攤了攤手，苦笑。戰鬥力超強的Ｇ少女數量更是少之又少啊！雖然老是看到她們在崇仔身邊晃著手指虎或迷你電擊棒跟前跟後，但其實就是那幾個女孩而已。  
　　我的計畫其實很老套，就是最簡單的誘餌作戰。  
　　既然去死去死暴力團體這麼憎恨情侶，那麼就派出偽裝成情侶的武鬥派Ｇ少年少女，在池袋的大街小巷約會勝地假約會真巡邏，引誘出犯人。  
　　雖然這個方法簡單，但身為誘餌的Ｇ少年少女的人身安全就變得高度危險。  
　　畢竟對方可是瘋狂的傢伙，無法預測何時會遭到攻擊、會被怎樣的方式攻擊。  
　　小裕和諒在晚上遇到的，是噬血邦妮兔面具四人組。  
　　阿啟則是說，攻擊他的人都戴著毛線帽跟口罩，在上屋敷公園裡被襲擊。也是四人。  
　　之前被攻擊的情侶則多是在假日的傍晚、夜間、凌晨的街頭約會散步，人煙稀少的地方被盯上。大部份情侶們都是在單獨相處的狀態下被攻擊，所以遭遇到犯人的時候幾乎沒有其他的人能夠幫忙。  
　　被犯人鎖定的都是上班族、學生情侶，像是酒店小姐被帶出場或牛郎與恩客的約會倒是沒聽說有人被襲擊。  
　　至於地點的推測，我摸出口袋裡破破爛爛的小記事本，裡面浮貼了一張折得小小的豐島區域的地圖──之前雜誌採訪的時候準備的，現在正好派上了用場。我攤開了地圖，用筆在上面做起了記號。「東口附近的書店、西池袋上屋敷公園、立教大學的後面……」  
　　犯人的確是選定了池袋的情侶們下手啊，嘖。  
　　等到你們一落單，就從暗處拖著球棒木棍悄悄地出現，狠狠地修理你。  
　　小島舉手，崇仔點了個頭示意他可以說話，「每組假裝情侶的Ｇ少年少女們，必須要有其他監視的人馬來保護吧！而且這樣也才能迅速地形成包圍網，把犯人逮住啊？」  
　　「可是……根本無法跟太近吧？只能故意做出他們落單的假象──」佐治歪著頭，說。「可是犯人很危險，短短一分鐘內，可能一不小心就會被打斷幾根肋骨，其他支援的人不能在最短時間內趕到，就糟了。」  
　　「是啊是啊，男孩子斷個鼻子手腕的是沒啥關係，但女生可就危險了！而且這個集團根本是先對女孩子下手啊？攻擊的順序。」小島指了指臉色發白的小裕，說。  
　　「一定要有心理準備、反射神經好、能短時間內獨立保護自己的女孩啊！」我說。「所以我才說需要戰鬥型的Ｇ少女嘛！」  
　　崇仔不以為然地搖搖頭，「她們平日都是至少兩人一組，充其量只能撥三四個真的很厲害的Ｇ少女參加這個計畫。阿誠，你要佈幾個點？」雖然簇擁國王，一句話就願意赴湯蹈火在所不惜的Ｇ少女大概可以組成一連，但池袋的少年國王是不會隨便讓她們陷入險境的。  
　　「……最好是可以佈六個點，在事件發生的附近巡邏。」池袋說大不大，說小不小──鬧區大概是不需要佈署太多人手，但情侶約會勝地或治安的死角還是需要多加注意。但看來女生的人手不夠啊……。  
　　「……如果可以的話，我可以幫忙！」小裕雖然慘白著一張臉，但是還是鼓起了勇氣，「我想幫忙！讓我幫忙……可以嗎？而且至少我認得犯人的聲音。」  
　　小裕細白的手指顫抖著，緊握。  
　　「……雖然我很想說好，可是我們不能讓妳遭遇危險，況且犯人可能也記得妳的長相了。」糟糕，好想握住她的手，我才這麼想著，手就已經握住了小裕冰冷的手指了。  
　　等我聽到崇仔的輕咳聲，才趕緊放開手。該死，我臉紅個什麼勁兒！  
　　「嗯……平井小姐說不定，可以幫上大忙──呵。」崇仔好像是想到了什麼，右手輕輕地按在我的肩上，我按耐住快跳起來的衝動，擠出一個笑臉。  
　　那個『呵』是怎麼一回事！？  
　　總覺得超級不妙的啊。  
　　「小島跟佐治，看來這次要你們兩個幫忙了。」崇仔依然是神祕地笑，並且加重了按在我肩膀上的力道。  
　　小島跟佐治兩人只差沒說『Yes my Lord』地手放在胸口，彎身致意。  
　　而我依然思索著，到底是我握住小裕的手那邊出了問題，還是一開始這個誘餌作戰就是個問題？崇仔的表情比平常更難以解讀……雖然說國王的御意本身就不是我這種平民能夠預測的了。  
　　  
　　＊  
  
　　Ｇ少年們似乎已經很習慣看到不是Ｇ少年的我，跳到台上進行笨拙的演說了。  
　　西口公園的小廣場上，一雙雙眼睛發亮的少年少女們盯著站在噴水池台前的國王、我，阿啟還有小裕。  
　　我口沫橫飛地用兩分鐘說明小裕跟阿啟遇到的事，阿啟還很配合地隨著我的演說舉起了他吊著三角巾的左手，台下的Ｇ少年們發出了生氣的怒吼──「所以，這次也要拜託大家一起揪出在池袋橫行的壞蛋們！需要各位Ｇ少年跟少女的幫忙！」  
　　守望相助隊本來就容易分組，他們立刻就各自找到平常一起行動的夥伴，而誘敵組則由國王欽點必須假扮成情侶的Ｇ少女少年。  
　　很意外的是，擁有強大戰鬥力的Ｇ少女的另一半通常都是手無縛雞之力的男生，莫非是因為同性相斥？知道沒辦法跟自己男朋友搭檔的Ｇ少女似乎感到有點遺憾，可是也勉強接受國王的配對，只小小地抱怨了兩句就跟旁邊的組員討論起『約會』應該要做什麼打扮、該去哪裡，還有要抄什麼傢伙藏在身上。  
　　「這次作戰的總指揮是我，如果發現了犯人，立刻通報我跟崇仔。犯人很兇暴，大家請以自己跟夥伴的安全為優先，當然，『教訓』犯人的機會也不是沒有……但還是請大家拿捏一下分寸。」  
　　國王原本插在外套口袋裡的右手伸了出來，在脖子上橫畫了一道kill的手勢。唉呀唉呀，這傢伙、心情很好，讓我有點氣惱。於是，「這次的誘餌作戰最先抓到犯人的組別，獎賞是情人節可以跟國王約會一天！！」我皮笑肉不笑地，大聲宣布。當然，這事先沒經過當事人崇仔的同意。  
　　台下居然喔喔喔喔喔喔地，歡聲雷動。  
　　男孩們，你們瞎起鬨啥啊！？  
　　女孩們，剛剛不是還吵著想跟自己男友一組的嗎！？  
　　「如果我們抓到的話，真的真的可以跟國王約會嗎？吃飯、逛街……」眼睛裡閃爍著星光和愛心的少女們，十指交握地注視著我跟崇仔。  
　　不等崇仔出聲，我就搶白：「啊啊沒問題，你要上Sunshine60看夜景也行唷！」而且還是用平常賣進口水蜜桃的、最燦爛的營業笑容說道。  
　　我跳下噴水池的台階，結束了我高潮迭起的演說，然後，崇仔冷不防地從我背後拉住了我的手腕，在我耳旁低語：「你還是很會哄這些笨蛋啊，把她們都給寵壞了。」  
　　似曾相識的話語，但這個時候我忍不住地還是甩開了他的手，回話：「怎麼，國王陛下情人節早就預約滿了嗎？」雖然，我也不認為崇仔會想跟她們約會就是了。  
　　「……呵，總之，還是先逮住犯人吧！」池袋的少年國王輕聲笑了，「這樣情人節才能安心約會。」  
　　那個笑臉怎麼看都是一副『犯人怎樣我都無所謂，但誠誠你走著瞧』的樣子。  
　　不妙，不妙，大大地不妙啊，真島誠。  
　　古人是不是有說過『禍從口出』？老媽是不是有說過『飯可以亂吃，話不能亂講』？尤其是，面對池袋少年國王安藤崇的時候。  
　　作戰總部設在小島跟佐治的租屋處。不知道是為了迎接國王聖駕把房間弄得很乾淨，還是本來這兩個人就一絲不苟，整個房間都非常地乾淨明亮，根本不像是兩個大男生的房間。  
　　你以為男生的房間就該像是被機關槍掃射過的樣子嗎？不，我甚至還看到了淺綠色花色的窗簾（上頭一絲灰塵也沒有）、窗邊還擺上了幾盆花朵盆栽（沒有乾枯萎縮的樣子！）。  
　　「喔，那個是佐治的興趣啦，園藝。那個應該是非洲堇跟迷你玫瑰。」小島大概是看出了我的訝異，替我解說了一下。「我的房間就比較亂啦，不過你們當自己家吧！要喝綠茶？紅茶？可樂？礦泉水？現在沒有香檳喔！」  
　　「香檳等抓到犯人再去買吧！」佐治從房間裡拿出了一個非常大的銀色手提鐵箱，還有各式各樣的……工具。「不過這次的作戰計畫真的還滿有趣的耶！」  
　　別說了，佐治。我知道你是很高興啦，但是我……唉。  
　　擬定完這個作戰計畫的隔天，小島、佐治先約在東口的百貨公司，購買作戰用的必備品和儲備糧食，再回到他倆的住處與崇仔集合；我賣了半天的水果後，提早打烊，徒步走去作戰本部；小裕則是先去一趟醫院，跟大家說下午三點左右會到。  
　　崇仔則是早就當自己家一樣，大大方方地在米白色的沙發上坐下。  
　　「誠哥有帶衣服來嗎？」小島遞上了可樂，一面問。  
　　「有是有……但我不確定、」我看了崇仔一眼，「小老百姓的衣服國王陛下合不合意。」我到底在說什麼啊。  
　　小島接過我手上提著的塑膠袋，把格子襯衫、Ｖ領針織衫、褪色的直筒牛仔褲拿了出來，「沒問題沒問題，應該穿得下！誠哥跟國王的體型沒有差很多──啊，我把這件襯衫燙一下好了，凹在袋子裡都皺了～」  
　　小島拿出一個很像大型吸塵器的東西，插電，「這個是立式蒸氣熨斗。」並且再次親切地為我解說。  
　　「不曉得小裕認不認得路？」佐治陸陸續續又從他的房間拿出好幾把活像是重裝武器的傢伙。「這是吹風機、這個有紅外線負離子……」一千五日幣就可以買到堅固好用的吹風機用它個半輩子，為什麼髮型設計師一個人就可以有好幾把像是可以發射光波還是雷射的昂貴吹風機？還有那個看起來形狀超詭異的棒子是……？  
　　我完全分心在佐治手上那堆眼花撩亂的道具時，門鈴響了。  
　　小島放下熨斗跟襯衫，像隻輕巧的鳥兒奔去玄關，「來囉來囉！」我嚴重懷疑這個計畫讓小島跟佐治兩人雀躍不已。  
　　「啊、小裕來了！」  
　　輕聲說著『打擾了』被迎進屋子的是一手捏著寫有地址的紙條，一手提著好幾個大紙袋的小裕。  
　　「唉呀唉呀，辛苦了……慢著，小裕，妳袋子裡該不會也都是跟妳穿的風格差不多的衣服吧？」小島幫忙接過了好幾個紙袋，往裡面瞄了幾眼。「男孩風，是很不錯啦！很清新，可是啊～約會應該要打扮得更戰鬥一點吧！要來勁！」  
　　什麼戰鬥、什麼來勁啊！？  
　　「我有翻出幾件比較不常穿的衣服來，不知道可不可以……」小裕似乎有些困窘，緊抓著手上的淺粉色紙袋。站在小裕身邊，可以聞到小裕身上清潔的香皂芳香中，混合的一絲消毒水味。  
　　醫院的氣味。  
　　「喔喔，這個好耶！」小島從紙袋裡拿出了一件漂亮的、淡粉橙色系的連身洋裝，披在小裕的身上。我的心又往胃袋的位置下沉了一些。「這個跟小裕妳很搭啊！妳怎麼不常穿？」而且跟她身上的服裝的確有所差距。  
　　小裕只是有些害羞地微笑，滿臉通紅。「那個、是諒挑的……不過因為打工的關係，我不常穿。」  
　　噢，天啊，罪惡啊！這件顏色跟溫暖的冬日夕陽一般的洋裝，是諒送給小裕的禮物。  
　　「這件衣服妳很珍惜吧？那這件可以借嘛？」佐治詢問小裕的意見。「萬一弄髒或弄壞就不好了吧？」  
　　小裕偏著頭想了想，「我想……沒問題的！無論如何、我都要找出害諒受傷的犯人。」小裕像是下定了決心，把洋裝遞給了小島。  
　　「好，那麼、開始吧！」我敢發誓，我看到小島的表情幾乎等於臉上寫著『眉開眼笑』這四個字一樣。「這次的任務我把它命名為『變身☆池袋皇后』，怎樣，很來勁吧？」  
　　……我真想打開小島的頭殼，看一下裡面究竟是放了些什麼。  
　　雖然誘餌組的女性的確不夠，但我可以肯定讓男人扮演女性是個天大的問題。  
　　尤其是像我這種身高將近一百八的健康成年男子，穿女裝怎樣都很不對勁吧！？  
　　池袋皇后聽起來活像是特種行業的店名，而且感覺比較像是開在新宿二丁目好嗎？  
　　而且國王跟小裕是不是剛剛『噗』地同時笑出聲來？可惡！  
　　「為什麼是皇后啊！？」聽起來糟糕透了。  
　　「……因為誠哥要跟國王一組啊！！」小島跟佐治居然異口同聲。  
　　「小裕身高是不是有一百七十幾公分啊？」小裕的確比嬌小的小島來得高。小裕點點頭。「哇，比我還高……那這幾件洋裝絕對沒問題，誠哥是不是跟小裕只差五六公分高？小裕穿高跟鞋的話也差不多是這個身高吧。」  
　　我還是覺得很不對勁，更何況論長相，崇仔會比我稍微適合一點吧！？  
　　我一直怨恨地看著一派輕鬆的崇仔，但他完──全沒有表示任何的意見。  
　　是，因為不能讓手無縛雞之力的少女們遭受到可能的危險，所以我跟小島必須假裝成女孩，逛大街去引誘犯人！如果我這樣還釣得到犯人，犯人的視力肯定很差！！  
　　小島從另外一個購物袋裡翻出了一包旅行攜帶組合，遞給我裡面的白色簡便刮鬍刀。  
　　「誠哥，你最好還是先去刮個鬍子唷！浴室在裡邊，左手邊。」小島半推半拉地把我拖到了浴室前。「對了，如果可以的話……」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「乾脆洗個澡，腋毛跟手毛腿毛順便也刮一下。」小島好像不是開玩笑的，就這樣把我推進了浴室裡。  
  
　　＊  
  
　　我打從心底感謝我老媽，把我生成一個好手好腳的男孩。  
　　至少，當男人不必這樣折騰！  
　　我一面安慰自己現在還是冬天，只有穿長褲的份兒，沒人會看見我光溜溜的小腿，一面剃掉腿上那平日沒用，但這個時候又有點不捨的毛髮。  
　　在我慢吞吞除毛的時候，佐治跟小島不斷地來敲門，遞給我一大堆我沒用過的東西：面膜、化妝水、去角質霜──他們是買了多少保養品啊？我咋舌。雖然現在男性保養品也逐漸被重視，可是，老派男子如我，連男性保養品都沒在用，不論春夏秋冬都是一條洗面乳搞定的我現在居然要用充滿玫瑰香味跟甜果香味的面膜、化妝水搽臉？噢饒了我吧！「雖然外面也有賣無香料的保養品啦，但是小島說這種香味比較可愛……」佐治一臉抱歉地塞給我一大罐玫瑰香氛的身體乳液，「總之手腳去完角質後抹上這個喔！」我真想衝出去對全天下的女性致意，她們居然每天都這麼勤勞！  
　　等我好不容易折騰完離開浴室之後，在客廳等著我的是一周間的衣服搭配秀！  
　　我好歹也是幫雜誌寫專欄的寫手，對於流行事物多少略知一二，小島跟小裕兩人正在把一禮拜可以換穿的服裝做搭配。  
　　很明顯地，小島搭配衣服的品味的確不俗。小島把小裕原本有的衣服互相搭配組合後，加上一兩件飾品或是圍巾、絲巾、帽子之後，看起來就比原先還亮眼。  
　　「等下，那個吊帶褲我穿太短吧！」我忍不住插嘴。  
　　「這種寬鬆的牛仔吊帶褲啊，裡面穿上可愛的Ｔ恤，把褲管捲起來！這樣就很不錯喔！」小島像是老師一樣，對著小裕說。「所以不會太短，ＯＫ的！」還對我拋了個信心滿滿的眨眼。「誠哥，腿毛有刮乾淨嗎？」  
　　「……託小島大師您的福，一乾二淨。」我瞪了一眼旁邊笑到彎腰的崇仔，咬牙切齒地回答。  
　　「很好！接下來的一禮拜我們要加把勁打扮，把犯人給揪出來！」小島的眼底閃爍著鬥志滿滿的光芒。  
　　我已經完全沒有任何力氣反駁小島了，只能無力地點點頭。  
　　希望等下我一出去巡邏不會撞見任何我認識的人，顧客、朋友、高工同學、國中同學、小學同學，我誰也不想見！我只想遇見可惡的去死去死暴力團團員，然後揪住他們把他們痛宰一頓後，懲罰他們把自己的腳毛剃光好了……然後快速結束男扮女裝人妖的一天。  
　　…………………  
　　……………………好吧，我承認我這樣太自暴自棄了，說不定我努力打扮後沒我想像得糟。  
　　我一定要讓在旁邊笑得可恨的安藤崇刮目相看！！  
　　燃起了莫名其妙的鬥志，我乖乖地被拖去小島的房間裡進行變身。  
　　變身☆為池袋皇后的過程比我想像得還要艱辛、冗長、痛苦──但我不想再敘述一次。  
　　簡單一句話就是，我呢，像個大型的金剛芭比，任由小島大師裝飾就是了。  
　　我一度懷疑我是過季的聖誕樹，小島拼命在我的身上反覆加東西又拿掉東西，我都站到腳麻了，只想趕快解脫啊！  
　　我堅持不讓小島把像是飛蛾觸角的假睫毛黏在我眼睛上，而且在黏的過程也因為我不斷地眨眼流眼淚而作罷，臉上塗抹了遮瑕膏跟粉底液，畫出據說是春夏流行的妝容，但小島沒給我照鏡子，我想他是怕我會一拳打爆鏡子吧？  
　　終於完成了造山填海大工程後，我頂著假髮挺著假奶，穿著設定是溫柔淑女風格的一件式長裙、短版黑色針織薄外套，還硬是把自己的大腳擠進了二十六號半的女鞋裡。  
　　「小……島、這……」一件式長裙因為寬鬆所以我並沒有遭遇馬甲束腰酷刑，但腳……據說以前中國非常崇尚小腳的美人，婦女為了美麗，甚至把腳纏到扭曲變形只為了塞進三寸的繡鞋裡，我現在完全體驗到了類似的苦痛。  
　　「這已經是跟服裝科借來最大的鞋子了耶！模特兒身高也都是一百七十五到一百八十公分的說……忍耐一下？而且這已經是低跟鞋嚕。」小島沒有要妥協的意思。看來我只好出去巡邏的時候偷偷脫掉！我一定要偷偷帶一雙自己的鞋出去！  
　　小島大師替我打理好後，拉開了衣櫃的穿衣鏡，讓我看一下成果──  
　　好吧，這裡是現實世界，並不會出現『令人驚艷脫俗的絕世美女』啊！  
　　但的確是有做出女性的感覺啦……只是大隻了一點、壯了一點、眼神又凶狠了一點。　  
　　「看來誠哥的眼妝要畫得再下垂一點比較好噢，戴假睫毛會更可愛一點。嗯……嘛、還可以！」  
　　……評價居然只有『還可以』喔？嘖。  
　　但老實說，我還是有點期待走出去會聽到大家『喔喔喔喔！』的驚嘆聲啦。  
　　  
　　＊  
  
　　「喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔！」小裕跟佐治的反應。  
  
　　嘛，還不賴。  
　　不過崇仔的反應也跟我預期的一樣：沒有反應，讓我失望。  
　　他一定是在客廳裡邊看電視邊做好了萬全的心理準備！啊啊，真是氣死人了！  
　　他好像哪裡有點不一樣……啊！是服裝！他換衣服了！！而且是穿著我在百貨公司大特價時搶來的五百元一件的灰藍色Ｔ恤、黑灰色水洗牛仔褲，還有老是被我老媽嫌土氣的格子襯衫！  
　　「誠哥，你的眉頭……」佐治苦笑，指了指我的眉心。「要溫柔微笑比較適合喔！」  
　　……這世界、太不公平了吧！？  
　　有人辛辛苦苦從下午弄了三四個小時只能勉強維持一般水準，有的人卻可以把洗得都變薄了的五百元廉價Ｔ恤穿得很像是昂貴的、時尚古董二手衣？  
　　這世界，太不公平了。  
　　我大剌剌地一屁股坐在米白色的沙發上，讓身體沉進柔軟的海綿堆。  
　　「淑女這樣可以嗎？破綻太大了吧。」崇仔的提醒讓我更加火冒三丈，但因為我真的累了，所以不予以計較。啊～啊～不管是身體還是心靈都好累啊！我果然不適合當女人。我嘗試著不理會安藤崇所帶給我的打擊，閉上眼小憩。  
　　大概是真的太累，加上這張沙發太舒適了，我踢掉了鞋子之後，沒幾秒就陷入了深沉的睡眠當中。  
　　我失去意識之前，瞄了一眼掛在牆上色彩鮮豔的時鐘──離預定的巡邏時間還有一小段空檔，沒問題的。等著好了，去死去死暴力團的傢伙們，我絕對要把你們揪出來，讓你們嘗嘗這種痛苦！  
　　至於是什麼痛苦……嗯…………  
　　等我睡醒再說。  
  
　　＊  
  
　　醒過來的時候，發現自己居然舒舒服服地躺在、躺在、躺在…………  
　　一個不知該說是可怕還是夢幻的位置。  
　　「你醒了啊？」映在我眼中的，是安藤崇興味盎然的表情，手掌輕輕地撫摸著我的額頭。  
　　我差點沒驚跳起來──這、這、這是怎麼一回事！？我居然睡著睡著，就躺在安藤崇的大腿上了嗎！  
　　「唉呀？難道這就是傳說中的膝枕嗎？」有個超可愛的女孩子，跟小裕一起坐在沙發對面，作勢要拿手機拍照──「誠哥早安！」  
　　我連忙從崇仔的身邊離開，甚至離得比之前更遠些。  
　　剛剛崇仔低頭的那個微笑，足以殺死我好幾萬個腦細胞也不一定，不能好好思考腦筋一片空白就是徵兆。以致於我過了三秒，才發現，自己睡到流口水，還有，對面坐著的可愛系少女就是小島。  
　　「小、島！？」  
　　「是～」少女化的小島按下相機的拍照鍵，『喀嚓』一聲，大概完完整整地把我驚訝又傻楞的臉給捕捉下來了。「誠哥給我你的郵件地址！到時候我把照片發給你唷！」連講話的方式都變成了撒嬌系女孩。  
　　「免了，我可不想要被自己嚇到！饒了我吧，如果可以麻煩你把照片刪掉，感激不盡！」  
　　小島很知趣地闔上手機，「裝備都已經準備好了，誠哥的手機也有設ＧＰＳ追蹤鎖定系統，只要手機在身上就能知道誠哥你們的位置。通訊的收發器小裕剛剛已經把它放進手提包裡，誠哥自己找地方夾耳機跟麥克風的位置。小裕跟佐治會在總部待命，隨時接收跟傳遞每一隊的訊息，並且注意大家的位置；我就跟國王之前交代的一樣，跟阿啟一組行動。」  
　　在我睡著的時候，小裕把每套衣服都用衣架掛好，並且也把豐島區的地圖給攤好在桌上，各式各樣的收發器和筆記型電腦也擺在茶几上，就緒。  
　　圍著圍裙的佐治從廚房那邊探頭出來，「大家，來吃飯囉？作戰前要先吃飽！」從裡面飄散出的香氣讓我忍不住肚子咕咕作響。佐治不但是美髮達人，還是料理達人，他煮的蘿蔔豬肉味噌湯簡直跟我老媽有的拼，即使不斷地吃到假髮，我是還比平常多吃了一碗飯。  
　　吃飽喝足並且在身上裝好了耳機麥克風，並用黑色的針織外套蓋住，我在穿衣鏡前確認自己的扮相……好吧，不管左看右看，還是很奇怪。  
　　冷不防地，崇仔湊到我身後，手居然不規矩地摟住我的腰，向上滑過我的背，「安藤崇！你、你幹嘛！？」我差點要大叫出聲。  
　　「沒有啊，確認一下扮裝可不可以，順便……」崇仔對於我的反應過度感到很新鮮，「啊，原來你麥克風線藏這裡！」居然在檢查我的耳機線藏在哪。  
　　「……」要不是扮裝去了我大半的精力，不然我可能會揍他。  
　　在我們要出發前，佐治又重新幫我整理了一次頭髮，補了一點粉，還有補上全部被我吃下肚的唇蜜；國王因為連穿平民百姓的衣服都看起來太帥太超過，於是小島發了一支黑粗框平光眼鏡給崇仔。  
　　我本來都準備好要嘲笑國王變身成書呆子了，但崇仔卻意外地適合那副眼鏡，不，是那副眼鏡超適合他的！看起來還是時髦有型得可以擄獲不知多少人的芳心，讓我超嘔啊！可惡！  
　　我恨恨地望著穿著我的衣服，看起來超輕鬆自在的少年國王，一面在心裡反覆碎念，拜託犯人等下就給我滾出來！之類的話語。崇仔像真的要去約會一樣，心情超好，好得讓我嫉妒。我們站在一起，根本就是美人與野獸嘛！  
　　他是美人，我是野獸。  
　　小裕跟佐治在門口送我們出去，小裕握住了我還有小島的手，「路上要小心喔！」而我跟小島都非常認真地回握住了她的手。  
　　「沒問題！就交給我們吧！」小島拋了個媚眼，說。  
　　阿啟很準時地在樓下等待同是一組的小島。雖然手上還打著石膏與三角巾，但看得出阿啟有好好地打扮過，小島立刻奔下樓，跑到阿啟的身邊，摟住他沒打石膏的右手臂──弄得阿啟面紅耳赤，小島真是不簡單的傢伙啊……。  
　　我一面感慨著小島的演技之強，一面偷偷拿出我的帆布鞋，換上。雖然這樣搭配是有點破壞，但總比我走路跛腳得好。  
　　等我注意到的時候，池袋少年國王的手已經伸到我的面前了。  
　　「？」怎麼？  
　　「準備好要出發了嗎？」像個紳士。  
　　「……當然。」不甘示弱地，我伸出手緊握住崇仔的手，想捏得他哇哇大叫，但卻被那溫柔有力的手牽引著，前進。「萬一遇到犯人你覺得光靠我們兩個可以嗎？」基本上，國王組為了我個人的尊嚴以及國王的面子（？）起見，加派在我們身邊的保鑣人數是最少的，而且也相當有距離。  
　　國王發出了像是『哼』的愉快笑聲，並且牽著我的手，十指交握了上來，我幾乎不自覺地臉紅了。  
  
  
  
　　「──我們可是池袋最強最凶惡的情侶。走吧，我的皇后。」  
  
  
  
  
血腥情人節‧前篇  
──待續


End file.
